


O Filho Sem mãe (E Sem Pai Também)

by RiaMarSool



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, The North Remembers (ASoIaF)
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: A paternidade de Jon Snow era o maior e o mais mal guardado segredo do Norte.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	O Filho Sem mãe (E Sem Pai Também)

**Author's Note:**

> Nada além do enredo é meu.
> 
> Provavelmente, existem inúmeros erros de português.  
> Sinta-se á vontade para apontá-los, se quiser, mas não seja desagradável.
> 
> Aproveite!

Era um tema de fofocas em Winterfell e em todo o Norte, na verdade. 

A paternidade de Jon Snow, o suposto bastardo de Lord Ned Stark, Guardião do Norte e Lord de Winterfell. 

A história oficial ditava que Jon Snow era filho de Ned Stark e uma prostituta sem nome do Sul. A mulher havia morrido durante o parto e Lord Stark trouxe o menino de volta ao Norte para ser criado em Winterfell. 

Isso é a _história oficial_ , mas qualquer pessoa que passe cinco minutos com Lord Stark _sabe_ que o homem não iria dormir com uma prostituta e trair a sua esposa, Lady Catelyn Tully. O que deixa a pergunta. Quem é a mãe de Jon Snow? (E, provavelmente, quem é o _pai_?) 

Agora, veja bem. O Norte não é tão fofoqueiro quanto o Sul, mas _todo o mundo_ , desde o povo pequeno aos vassalos de Winterfell, gostariam de saber a resposta a essa(s) pergunta(s). 

Haviam três teorias. Duas amplamente discutidas e espalhadas e uma outra que poucos ousavam expressar em voz alta. 

A primeira e a que ninguém (no Norte) acredita é que Jon _é_ filho de Ned Stark e de alguma mulher que ele conheceu durante a rebelião. Essa é também a que os sulistas acreditam, mas eles não conhecem os homens do Norte, eles não conhecem Ned Stark, então não é surpreendente. 

A segunda e a mais espalhada apontava para Brandon Stark e Ashara Dayne. 

Era de conhecimento comum que Brandon Stark havia dormido com a mulher durante o torneio de Harrenhal. Isso, no mínimo, explicaria a beleza surreal do jovem, visto que Ashara Dayne era amplamente considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas dos sete reinos, e também o facto de Jon ser, nas palavras de um muito bêbado Sor Rodrik, “Um maldito prodígio com a espada! Deuses, ele será a melhor espada de todos os sete reinos em alguns anos!...”, já que Ashara era irmã de Arthur Dayne, a Espada da Manhã. 

No entanto, existem alguns buracos que deitam a teoria por terra quando realmente se começa a pensar neles. O primeiro e o mais obvio é as datas. Brandon Stark morreu duas semanas após o torneio e a rebelião durou mais de um ano. Ned Stark voltou com uma criança com menos de um ano de idade, o que significava que Brandon estava morto á vários meses quando a criança foi concebida. Também, segundo os rumores, Ned Stark voltou do Sul de Dorne com a criança _antes_ de visitar Starfall, onde Ashara Dayne estava. Como é que ele trazia a criança consigo? 

A terceira, contada em sussurros medrosos, apontava Lyanna Stark como mãe e a identidade do pai nunca foi dita em voz alta. 

Lady Lyanna morreu de uma doença misteriosa, ou seja, poderia ser febre do parto. Era uma consequência comum em mães jovens. Lady Lyanna também esteve desaparecida por mais de um ano e foi encontrada morta numa torre abandonada no Sul de Dorne, de onde Lord Stark trouxe a criança. 

Havia também as semelhanças impressionantes entre os dois. Todos os vassalos de Winterfell que conheceram a jovem loba ficaram pálidos quando conheceram o famoso bastardo. (Porque, se assim fosse, se o garoto fosse filho da loba, então o pai dele seria... e isso mudava _tudo._ ) 

As flores favoritas de Jon Snow eram rosas azuis, assim como a falecida Lady Lyanna. Era comum vê-lo passear por Winterfell com uma coroa de rosas azuis descansando sobre os cachos escuros, normalmente, um presente da pequena Sansa Stark que amava o quão bonito o seu irmão ficava. 

Jon Snow cavalgava como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo desde que montou um cavalo assim como Lady Lyanna. Ele cavalgava nos campos ao redor de Winterfell com a risada alegre ao vento, livre e selvagem, como a loba vinte anos antes. 

Lady Lyanna era uma jovem bonita. Com um rosto em forma de coração, olhos cinza tempestuosos e cachos escuros. Ela era magra, mas forte, e pequena. Jon Snow era um jovem pequeno, esbelto e magro, o rosto em forma de coração com maças de rosto altas e um nariz pequeno ligeiramente virado para cima. Ele tinha olhos cinza tempestade e cachos escuros. 

Ele era como uma versão masculina de Lady Lyanna, mas ainda mais bonito. 

Mas, mesmo com todas estas semelhanças, ninguém insistiu nessa teoria, pois ninguém queria mexer nesse ninho de abelhas. 

Porque, se Jon Snow fosse filho de Lyanna Stark, o pai seria Rhaegar Targaryen, o homem que supostamente sequestrou e estuprou Lady Lyanna e cujo pai queimou vivo Lord Rickard Stark, estrangulou Lord Brandon Stark com o próprio cinto e causou uma rebelião sangrenta. 

Ao contrário do que o Sul pensava, o povo do Norte sabia que Lady Lyanna não tinha sido sequestrada. Como poderia? A Loba era selvagem e sabia como matar. Como poderia ter sido sequestrada e estrupada? Não. Ela foi de bom grado com o Príncipe Rheagar. Se ela realmente é a mãe de Jon, então ele é um Blackfire, não um Snow. E isso tornava tudo ainda mais perigoso. 

Robert Baratheon sentava-se no Trono de Ferro e odiava tudo o que se relacionava com os dragões. Uns – sulistas - diziam que era porque a sua noiva tinha sido sequestrada e roubada (ou assim ele dizia), outros – nortistas -, no entanto, acreditavam que ele sabia que Lady Lyanna havia escolhido o príncipe Dragão e fugiu para não ter de casar com ele. 

Se ele soubesse que um menino, filho da mulher que ele tanto desejava e do homem que ele tanto odiava, vivia, o que Robert Baratheon faria? 

Ele começaria uma guerra já que Lord Ned Stark recusaria deixar o jovem nas mãos de Robert Baratheon e chamaria os seus vassalos para protege-lo. E o Norte atenderia ao seu chamado e lutaria pelo filho assim como lutou pela mãe. 

No fundo, não importava quantas teorias houvessem sobre a paternidade de Jon Snow. O povo do Norte _sabe_ quem são os pais de Jon Snow. Mas já mais trai-lo-ia ao deixar os sulistas saber. 

O garoto podia ser meio dragão, mas ele era do Norte, um Stark. 

E o Norte protege os seus. 


End file.
